Poolside
by nomnomemma
Summary: Tegan and Sara ... Together ... In a pool. And a shower. Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

**My first quincest. I was bored, and these two are kinda fun to write about. Oneshot, although i may possibly turn it into a series of short stories ... If i get enough ideas. Not promising anything though. **

**A slight disclaimer: I'm not ... Alfred Hitchcock. Don't expect it to be too amazing. **

**Rated M for slight sexytime, but that kinda, yeah ... you'll find out.**

* * *

Tegan's body was warm and wrapped loosely around mine, creating a small cocoon of heat under the summer-thin duvets. I could smell the faint, yet sweet scent of the soap she'd used earlier in the shower; not overpowering, but strong enough to smell a few centimetres away from her skin. She'd always smelt so sweet and warm. I pressed my face into her arm, breathing her in, feeling her heat radiating onto my own skin.

I felt her sigh out, her chest pressing gently against my back, then she tossed her head a few times before settling back into an untroubled sleep. I lay awake, listening to her steady breathing and running my fingers softly up and down her arm, making sure I wasn't rough or loud enough to wake her. She was a heavy sleeper; I was a non-sleeper.

I rolled over after several minutes of silence, watching Tegan sleeping, trying to get my body to do so too. I clamped my eyes tightly shut, forcing them to stay closed and perhaps tempt sleep back to me, but it only caused my head to begin aching. I sat up in bed, feeling the cool midnight air rushing around my body, causing goose-bumps to erupt down my arms and shoulders. I glanced back at Tegan's sleeping body and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before getting up and crossing the room to the bathroom, my forehead throbbing dully.

I didn't bother trying to turn on the light; after almost a year in this house together, I knew exactly where everything was kept and could pretty much make my way around in the dark. I opened the bathroom cabinet with one hand, the other one massaging my aching temple, as I raided the cabinet, through bottles and packages of prescriptions for an old cracked jar of aspirin. I unscrewed the safety lid and tipped two of the rounded pills onto my hand, before filling a toothpaste-stained night-glass with water and downing them both in one.

I exited the bathroom, the hot skin of my feet peeling from the porcelain tiles as I walked, glancing again at the bed. My eyes lingered on the alarm clock on the table on my side of the bed: 2:13 am. I pulled on one of Tegan's discarded hoodies and headed downstairs, through the kitchen and out onto the patio. I stood still, warming my feet on the reddish bricks that were still slightly hot from yesterdays heat-wave. I watched in a bored fascination as pale little wiggly lines of light wove across the ground in front of me: reflections of light from the pool of water.

I dreamily made my way over, sitting down on the concrete edge and dangling my feet in the water. I instantly regretted it, as my entire body broke out into a sea of goose-bumps - not for the first time since I woke up. My feet looked ghostly pale in the freezing water and I watched as I gently kicked them, creating ripples across the previously stilled surface. My eyes caught on several larger specks of light reflecting, I gazed at them, feeling more shivers creeping up my body.

I suddenly heard a soft voice, felt a body sitting down on the edge next to me, instantly warming my leg where bare skin met bare skin. I smiled as she slipped her hand into mine and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're not sleeping again," she whispered, looking down at both of our pale feet dangling in the water.

"Mmm," I nodded, running my thumb softly over the palm of her hand. I felt her breathing out deeply, before she took her head from my shoulder. She pressed her lips softly against mine, cupping my cheek in her hand as her mouth lingered against mine. She pulled away after a few seconds, a smile playing on her face, before she pushed herself off the concrete edge and into the water, laughing as she did so.

A smirk crept across my face at the sight of her body bobbing in the water, her skin looking equally as pale as my feet under the small waves her splashing arms had created. I laughed loudly as she ducked her head under the surface, then returned several seconds later to brush her wet hair away from her face, flicking water in my direction.

My skin shivered as the tiny droplets hit my skin, causing me to cry out in a small voice of frustration and shock. She giggled and grabbed hold of my feet, clamping her fingers tightly around my ankles. I tried to kick out, but she was too strong, and simply smirked up at me before yanking me into the water, almost on top of her.

I surfaced my head, laughing and coughing and snorting water from my nose, whilst Tegan looked on with a grin. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to rid them of the stinging chlorine. I heard another small laugh from beside me. I splashed water casually in her direction as I turned, attempting to furrow my eyebrows and act as if this situation was not-at-all-funny-in-the-slightest, thank-you-very-much.

She pushed another wave in my direction that washed over the top of my head, filling my eyes and mouth again with the chemically-tainted water. I cursed her inside my head as my eyes stung once again; I raised my hands to them to rub the water out whilst she laughed and swam out further into the pool.

I attempted to follow, my sodden night clothes weighing me down and making me slow. I stopped and turned to make my way back to the edge, knowing that she would follow me. I reached out a hand to grab at the slippery concrete ledge, holding myself still in the freezing water whilst I waited for her. She bobbed in the center of the pool, obviously wondering whether or not I'd join her out there.

Once she saw that I wasn't moving, she began to make her way back over towards me, careful not to splash the water too much. She stood in front of me, head just breaking above the waterline. She put her hands out, grabbing hold of the ledge jutting out just above my head, clinging onto it for support, before leaning in and brushing her cool lips against mine.

A shiver flew down my body at the contact, jiggling down to my toes. I pushed my lips urgently against Tegan's as my hands reached out to grasp at her shoulders, supporting my weight in the water as well as helping close any miniscule gaps between our bodies. She let a small groan escape from between our lips as her arms fell from the edge and looped over my shoulders, her chest crashing into mine. I froze as both our heads sunk beneath the water, completely forgetting to hold my breath. I could blurrily just about make out her face, grinning at me, before she pushed back up to the surface. I rushed to the surface and gasped a needed lungful of air before turning to a smirking Tegan.

I eyed her lips, almost hungrily as she pushed closer into me once more. She came in, raising her hands onto my cheeks and forcing my lips into hers. Her hands dropped again to my shoulders as mine gripped at her sides, my lips leaving hers to connect with her neck, sucking on her skin gently. My breath, now steadily turning colder, danced across her neck before I slid down to kiss at her collar bone, eliciting another soft moan.

My fingers tugged at the bottom of her sodden pyjama shirt, slowly pulling it up over her head and dropping it into the water where it floated for a couple of seconds before submerging. I placed my lips over hers as my left hand ran up her side, the turned inwards to connect with a silky smooth and plumper part of her body. She sucked in air as I rubbed my fingers slowly across her skin, playing with her nipple.

Her hands wandered down to my stomach, plucking at my tshirt, breathing heavily against my neck as both my hands pressed against her breasts. Tegan pressed her chin onto my shoulder, my hands falling to her waist as my shirt joined hers on the bottom of the pool. She nibbled softly on my bottom lip, ghosting her hand up the inside of my leg.

We both jumped suddenly as a voice shot through the darkness; "It's two am for fucks sake, some of us are trying to sleep! Go have sex in a pool some other time!"

I chuckled softly as Tegan's face began to flush a pale shade of pink, before turning in the water to face our neighbours' house, which also looked onto our yard. I turned back to see Tegan pulling her soaked shirt back over her head and hoisting herself up out of the pool.

"He said nothing about having sex in the shower," she muttered suggestively, before turning and making her way back inside, hinting that I should, indeed, be following.

_16/02/'10_

* * *

**Reviews and stuff are love ... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so fucking surprised that so many people have read this. I feel loved. Sort of :')**

**Um. This chapter is a sort of recapping chapter about thier first, y'know. Shower. Yeah. It's all Sara's pov again.**

**This chapter is again rated M for sexual hints and my severe verbal diarrhea.**

**I have more ideas to post soon; including another shower scene (I find something totally hot about the idea of the two of them in a shower ... mmm) and a supermarket scene (you'll see ...)**

**Feeeeeedbacks:**

**-enthusedsilver: I have several shower scenes in the making. One will include sexy time ;) ... So, yeah. It'll be posted asap. Or as soon as I can write the ending.**

**-mooeymooey: Thanks. I'm definately continuing. They're so great to write about, haha.**

**: Yeah, you can thank my anally-retentive English Lit teacher for my great attention to details, haha. I'm definately continuing with writing about them.**

**-theseachange: Sh'yeah, evil, i know, bwahaha. I will try for longer stories next time :)**

**-brawl-freak: Thanks dooooooood :')**

**-Strix171: I love detail. Detail is good. Merci ;D**

**

* * *

**

_Some several years ago …_

Sara remembers the first time herself and Tegan shared a shower. It was during the first leg of their very first European tour, in a very cramped and nasty hotel room in Germany, or possibly even France, she wasn't that sure.

She also remembers the stains on the pale coloured bedsheets that proved that whoever had shared the room before them had indeed spent a very happy night together. She remembered being completely grossed out as she watched Tegan strip the bed of it's sheets and unceremoniously throw them into a corner of the room before declaring that they should just sleep on the bare mattress.

Sara secretly wished that Tegan and herself could add their own stains. Tegan being on her fucking period was _not_ what she had in mind.

It was now almost seven am and their bus was due to leave in thirty minutes. They had one shower stall and nowhere near enough time for the both of them to shower separately, so Tegan suggested they shared. Sara's face immediately flushed a disturbing shade of pink at the thought of being so close to her sisters hot, wet … _uhmmng_ … _fuckable_ body.

Sara remembers everything. Every single minute fucking detail about that tiny shower stall; from the dirty grey tiling cement to the way Tegan's body seemed to just … positively _glow_ under the grotty bathroom lightbulb. She remembers the awkward moment when Tegan dropped the only bar of soap and asked Sara to bend down and retrieve it for her; she remembers how her cheeks began to burn so violently she was surprised she didn't vaporise the shower water as she carefully folded her body downwards, fully exposed in front of her twin sister to grasp at that goddamn bar of goddamn soap.

She remembers her stealthy glances every time Tegan turned her body, her eyes taking in every detail of her sister every several seconds or so; her taut stomach, her amazing breasts, the way her nipples stood to attention under the heavy stream of water engulfing the two of them.

Sara shuddered at the unfairness of her soul being cast into a human form instead of a bra form.

_Oh, if I were a bra upon that breast_, she internally cackles.

She remembers Tegan breaking the awkward silence and asking her if she could so kindly "get my back". The small giggle that escaped Tegan's lips did nothing to ease the tension.

"Come on sis, you wash my back, I'll wash yours, yeah?" Tegan mumbled, trying to lighten the fact that she was currently stark-fucking-naked in front of Sara.

"I guess … It's only fair that I offer my expertise." Sara replied, feeling so damn proud of herself for making a wise-ass joke in such an awkward situation that she felt she deserved a gold star or someshit like that.

Tegan handed her a loofah, then swivelled to turn off the water, reaching for the bottle of shower soap as she did so.

"You can wash my back whilst I shave my legs." Tegan said, in a voice that implied that this was a real fucking treat for Sara. In all honesty, Sara agreed.

She watched as Tegan absent mindedly gnawed on her bottom lip as she applied soap to the sponge for Sara, playing with her labret with her teeth. Sara managed to stop herself from offering to gnaw it for her. Tegan grabbed at the razor and bent down to carefully attack her legs with it, presenting Sara with her back and a really great view of her ass.

Sara focused her attention to her hands, which had now started rubbing the purple loofah sponge across her sisters smooth back, beginning to have a really hard time controlling herself. She somehow managed to refrain herself from grabbing her sisters waist, turning her around and fucking her right then and there in the shower stall.

She placed her other hand on Tegan's back, rubbing circles with her palm, massaging the soap into her sisters shoulder muscles, marvelling at how slick and supple and fucking gorgeous Tegan's back looked.

Tegan straightened up and turned the water back on, disturbing Sara's train of thought as the curtain of water cascaded down her face. She glared as Tegan washed the suds from her body, watching as all of her hard, soapy work was literally washed down the drain.

"Turn around, I'll do you." Tegan offered, pushing at Sara's shoulder in an attempt to push her to face the other way. Sara cringed at the thought of Tegan 'doing' her. She reached out a hand and turned the shower to run only cold water. She needed to fucking calm down.

Tegan screeched as the cold water hit the pair of them, causing Sara to laugh uncontrollably.

"Just because you're more hormonal than a fucking teenage boy, doesn't mean you have to punish me with the old 'cold water' trick too!" she yelled, stepping back from the stream of falling water, pressing her back against the tiled wall.

"Fuck you. Do my back." Sara giggled, turning to show Tegan her rear. Tegan braved the cold water again, reached out her arm to soap her sisters back again.

"You're real pathetic, you know that?" Tegan muttered, rubbing the loofah against Sara's skin a little rougher than she intended to. Sara laughed and bumped her lower back against a shocked Tegan, who instantly blushed at the contact. She placed a hand on Sara's waist to steady herself, then quickly withdrew it, suddenly realising that running your hands across your sexually frustrated sisters' bare waist was not a good move.

Sara stepped back under the water to wash the soap from her body, knowing full damn well that Tegan was still watching her from behind. A tiny shiver ran down her spine at the thought of her sister staring at her ass.

Tegan turned the water off once Sara was finished, then opened the sliding shower door, allowing a flood of freezing cold morning air to caress at their bodies. Sara gasped. Tegan reached for a towel.

Sara remembers the even more awkward moment when the two of them realised that the shitty hotel had only supplied them with one towel. She stood still and dripping inside the shower stall whilst Tegan stepped out and dried at her body, seeming to take extra fucking long to towel her breasts. Sara wished she was a fucking towel. She honestly couldn't take any more of this teasing.

Tegan threw the towel into Sara's unsuspecting arms, stepping foreword so close that their noses almost brushed.

"Get dried." she hissed. "I'm not in the mood to put up with your sexual frustration in the shower," Sara's eyes shifted uncomfortably to the floor. "But I _am_ willing to put up with you on the bed." Tegan continued.

Sara's eyes darted back up, staring into Tegan's, begging for what she just said to be true. Tegan briefly brushing her lips against Sara's confirmed her words.

She turns and leaves Sara in the bathroom alone, grasping the semi-damp towel.

"I never knew you could be so demanding, Tegan." Sara called out as she began to towel dry her legs.

"I have needs girlie. I'll take it where I can get it." Tegan replies just as loudly from the other room.

"Believe me, you can fucking have it." Sara mutters, running the rough material over her stomach and hopping from the stall.

_22/02/'10_

* * *

**Soooooorry for leaving it at a lack-of-sex-ending. The next chapter WILL include sexytime. I promise! It's already written and everything, I just need to figure out a good way to end it.**

**Reviews are love. Seriously. I'm much more tempted to write when I know why stories are being appreciated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my promised _le chapitre de sex. _Sorry it's taken me a while to post it up. My non-computer life has been hectic and demanding and um. Yeah. I haven't had much time to type. This is the last chapter for this story. I have a completely new story in the process of being written though. Involving supermarket sex ;)**

**-Sugar Spell It Out: Haha, I aim to please. Your review was lovely ;)**

**-ondirecting: Review was equally appreciated. Thanks : )**

**-theseachange: You think chapter two was a tease? Just wait until I post one of my other stories I've had brewing … ;)**

**-mooeymooey: I guess it's the older-twin thing, idkidk. Don't worry, I'm equally as sucky at life, I stalk this site for updates on all the stories daily, haha.**

**-enthusedsilver: Oh God, haven't we all wished to be Tegan's bra at some point in our lives? Sexy time is here! Let out that bated breath!**

* * *

Sara shuddered as she padded through the downstairs rooms, dripping chlorine-stained water and leaving wet footprints across the carpets and linoleum.

She visibly shivered as she entered the bathroom, the steam almost burning her skin; a vast contrast to the Arctic-cold waters of the outside pool. She could make out Tegan's backside through the [badly] frosted shower door. The colourful glass circles barely concealed her sister within the cubicle. She watched as Tegan raised her head, letting the water fall down onto her face and down her hair, hands smoothing her hair down and rubbing at her face. Her body was stretched towards the shower head above her, a very sensual posture that sent a positive spark of energy flowing through Sara.

Sara slid her underwear past her hips and down her thighs, stepping out of them as they hit the floor, trying to remain as silent and invisible to Tegan as was physically possible.

_A damn lot's fucking changed_, Sara ponders as she steps closer to the shower stall, dragging her soaking wet socks from her feet. She remembers all-too-clearly their first experience in a shower together; the sneaky glances shared every time one of them turned their body slightly, Sara washing Tegan's back, Tegan washing Sara's back, the fucking incredulous amount of sexual tension Sara built up in-between the pair - tension thicker than more than half the books Sara chose for 'light' reading.

She peeled her wet shirt over her head, dropping it in the sink next to the stall. She stealthily slid open the glass door, slipping into the stall with her sister and closing the door behind her; letting the scalding hot water hit her body.

Sara placed her hands against her sisters waist and pulled their bodies closer together; her breasts pressing against Tegan's back. A small shiver jolted through Tegan's body - she'd expected Sara to take slightly longer to arrive in the shower alongside her. Sara tapped her fingers gently across Tegan's hipbones, ever so gently -

_gentle, so fucking gentle. Remember when she fucked you so hard last time you found it difficult to walk for the rest of the day?_

- rubbing small circles across her wet skin. Sara leaned her head foreword, lips connecting with her sisters neck, teeth brushing across the sensitive skin. She bit down against her pulse point, sucking on the skin and soothing it with a kiss and a lick. _Fuck being _that _gentle. _

Tegan twisted around in Sara's embrace, latching her arms around her sisters neck as they finally faced. Sara revealed in the way Tegan's hand was clasped firmly at the back of her neck, whilst her other hand explored farther down her chest, roughly massaging her palm around her lean stomach. Sara ran her hands down Tegan's back, tuning in immediately to the delicious feel of soapy back muscles, the dip in Tegan's lower back, and the soft skin just below her breasts.

Tegan mumbled a stealthy moan when Sara took her breast fully in her palm, massaging gently as their lips found each others, tongues matching movements.

Sara pressed Tegan's body up against the wall, lips continuing to ravish Tegan as her hands raked confidently up and down her sisters' body. She purposely brushed her hand roughly over Tegan's pubic bone, a gasp and a moan coming from the older twin's mouth as she bucked to keep the contact.

A throaty gasp escaped from between Tegan's lips as Sara's fingers delicately stroked between her legs, before she quickly slid one finger between her silky folds, finishing with a little flick upward on her clit. Tegan's hands gripped unmistakeably tighter onto Sara's shoulders as her breaths became shallow. Emboldened, Sara reaches deeper and slides her middle finger inside Tegan and, desperate for more contact, grinds against Tegan's slick legs, revelling in the way their bodies fit together absolutely perfectly.

Tegan's legs spread further and her hands roughly push and pull and slide and grasp at Sara's wet body. Both girls begin a grinding motion against each other, mindless of anything else but the feel of burning skin on burning skin. Sara's free hand runs through Tegan's wet hair as Sara rests her head in the crook of her shoulder, breathing heavily against her twins neck as the water continued cascading onto their entwined bodies.

Tegan's eyes are shut tight and her head falls back, hitting the shower wall lightly with each thrust.

Something dominant and forceful erupts inside of Tegan just as Sara was beginning to get the hand of riding Tegan's leg. Tegan's right hand worms it's way between them and reaches one shaking finger into Sara, quickly followed by a second. Sara gasped loudly at the tight and unexpected intrusion, faltered in her motions and nearly fell to her knees - but Tegan's steady hand on her bicep supports her as Sara removes her hand from Tegan's neck and shoots it out to rest on the wall next to Tegan's shoulder. Sara reciprocates by adding her ring finger to her first, burying deeper into Tegan and using her knees to roughly push against her sister.

Tegan removes her hand from Sara's arm to tilt her chin into a searing kiss, as the rhythm between the two grew frantic.

It happened faster than either twin could expect. Sara pulls out of the kiss to bury her face into Tegan's neck and heaves a loud sigh of release there. Tegan bites her bottom lip tightly but can't keep her guttural moan from escaping her mouth so she gives in and lets her jaw fall open. It was so sudden that Sara doesn't realise she has kept up a slow circling rhythm around Tegan's clit; Tegan keeps lazily grinding for several moments before Sara collapses against her and leaves butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line, searching blindly for her lips.

Their hands weave an wind their way around each other, massaging sore muscles and tangling themselves in curtains of wet hair.

"I'm in love with you, Tegan,"

"What a coincidence. So am I."

"Fuck you."

_05/02/'10_

* * *

**Thanks so much guys for reading and being so rad and supportive! Reviews are still lovely ;) **


End file.
